world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Country
Southern Country was a professional wrestling tag team in WEW, consisting of Erin Spencer and Courtney Rimes. The team was formed in November 2013 shortly after Spencer signed a contract with WEW. They officially made their debut as a tag team on the November 25, 2013 episode of Animosity defeating Amber Torres and Karolina Graf. The team came to an end in March 2014 after Courtney turned on Erin and attacked her thus turning heel. The team was later reunited briefly in October 2014 when Courtney made her return after a six month absence saving Spencer from a post match beatdown and further embarrassment from Ashley Tierney and Jasmine at Crossroads and the two started feuding with Beautiful B.O.S.S.. History Formation and breakup (2013–2014) Shortly after Erin Spencer signed a contract with WEW, Courtney Rimes took a keen interest in her. The two would be friendly on Twitter and Rimes would later congratulate Spencer on her victory over Rebecca Layne. A week later a match was made pitting Erin Spencer and Courtney Rimes up against Amber Torres and Karolina Graf, where Spencer and Rimes came out victorious. Not long before this Courtney said she was looking forward to seeing what Erin brought to the table and said she wouldn't be opposed to the two of them forming a tag team. On November 27, 2013 both confirmed the team and they revealed their name as being Southern Country. Erin has gone on to mention that she wouldn't be opposed to challenging for the WEW Tag Team Championship currently held by Divas of Harlem due to the lack of challengers out there. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Southern Country suffered their first loss as a team, losing to Divas of Harlem. It was announced later in the night that Southern Country would team up with Shannon Treamon to take on Madame Desdemona, Amber Torres and Melissa Salcedo in a Santa's Little Helper's tag team match, which they would go on to lose after Desdemona pinned Courtney. On the February 14, 2014 WEW Draft Show, both Rimes and Spencer were drafted over to Adrenaline. At Battlefield on March 16, 2014, Courtney turned on Erin assaulting her during an in-ring segment seeing her as a mere roadblock in her way of becoming Women's Champion. A planned feud was to happen between the two however Courtney chose to take some time off from wrestling and pursue other ventures meanwhile Spencer would end up turning heel and started feuding with Tiffany Krys over the WEW Women's Championship. Reunion and feud with Beautiful B.O.S.S. (2014) At Crossroads Courtney made a surprising return as a face to WEW where she saved Spencer from a post match beatdown from Ashley Tierney and Jasmine following Spencer's match with Tierney. Courtney later stated on WEW.com during the Aftermath show that she was looking to come back for the 100th episode of Animosity and also teased a possible reunion between her and Spencer at the event. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Walk That Line'' – (Double jumping DDT) **''Night Sugar'' – (Reverse roundhouse kick (Rimes) / Standing tornado DDT (Spencer)) *'Double team signature moves' **Bearhug hold (Courtney) / springboard lariat takedown combination (Spencer) **Double dropkick **Double elbow drop, with theatrics **Double flapjack, followed by simultaneously kipping up **Double snap suplex **Rimes irish whips Spencer into a corner clothesline to the cornered opponent followed by Spencer irish whipping the opponent into a Reverse roundhouse kick from Rimes *'Spencer's finishing moves' **''Seeing Stars'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) **''Botox Injection'' (Bicycle Superkick) **''Tramp Stamp'' (Spike DDT) – 2014–present *'Rimes' finishing moves' **''Courtney-Go-Round'' (Standing tornado DDT or a jumping DDT) **''Court Kick'' (Roundhouse kick) *'Nicknames' **"Country Cuteness" **"Southern Belles" **"Southern Starlets" *'Entrance themes' **"Round Here" by Florida Georgia Line (WEW; 2013) **"Take a Little Ride" by Jason Aldean (WEW; 2014) **'"Answer To No One (feat. JJ Lawhorn)"' by Colt Ford (WEW; 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Starlets Championship (1 time) – Courtney Rimes